Agent Wilkinson (Fan-Made Character, Hero Datafile)
Agent Wilkinson by cassius335 Affiliations Solo D6 Buddy D8 Team D10 Distinctions S.H.I.E.L.D. Special Agent Superhero Fanboy Dual Tonfa's Are Awesome Powers ISO-8 Enhancements D8 Enhanced Strength, D10 Superhuman Reflexes, D8 Enhanced Durability, D8 Enhanced Stamina, D6 Leaping, D6 Night-Vision SFX: Area Attack: Add D6 and keep an additional effect die for each additional target. SFX: Access Inventory: Add D6 and step up your effect die +1 when using your Covert Expert to create a S.H.I.E.L.D.-related asset or resource. SFX: Healing Item: Pay 1PP to recover your or another's physical stress or step back your or another's physical trauma -1. SFX: Friend To All Superheroes: When you interact with a superhero, you may include Psych Expert and Metahuman Expert in the same die-pool for free. SFX: Try Not To Die: When you include Superhuman Reflexes in a reaction die pool, you may add D6 to the Doom Pool (instead of paying a PP) to keep an additional total die. Limit: Exhausted: Shutdown an ISO-8 Enhancements power to gain 1PP. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. Limit: Mercy: When you would inflict trauma, instead earn 1PP (Stress Out occurs normally) Limit: Low-Self Esteem: When you take emotional stress or a complication related to your self-confidence, step it up +1 and gain 1PP. Assault Shotgun D8 Ranged Weapon SFX: Mookshredder: When targeting a single mob with Area Attack, add D8's instead of D6's. SFX: Boom: Step up all effect die +1 each when inflicting a "Knocked Over" (or similar) complication on all hit targets. SFX: "That'll take the fight out of them a bit...": Step back all your effect die -1 each to inflict an additional "D6 Weaken" complication on all hit targets. This complication is automatically persistant, but cannot be stepped up. Limit: Recoil: Ranged Weapon cannot be used in the same die pool as a Cryo-Tonfa power or Pyro-Tonfa power. Limit: Gear: Shutdown Assault Shotgun and gain 1PP. Take an action vs Doom Pool to recover. Cryo-Tonfa D6 Freezing Weapon, D6 Melee Attack Resistance SFX: Cryo by Name...: Step up effect die +1 when inflicting a "Chilled" complication on a target. SFX: Cryo-Tonfa Counter-Attack: On a successful reaction against a melee attack, inflict D8 physical stress or a complication equal to your effect die (at no PP cost). SFX: These Two Go Great Together: When you use either both Burning Weapon and Freezing Weapon or both Melee Attack Resistance powers in the same die pool, keep an additional total die for free. Limit: Hot and Cold?: When you inflict a "Chilled" complication on a target (or step up an existing one), step back any "Burning" complication on that target by -1. Limit: Gear: Shutdown Cryo-Tonfa and gain 1PP. Take an action vs Doom Pool to recover. Pyro-Tonfa D6 Burning Weapon, D6 Melee Attack Resistance SFX: ...Pyro by Nature: Step up effect die +1 when inflicting a "Burning" complication on a target. SFX: Pyro-Tonfa Counter-Attack: On a successful reaction against a melee attack, inflict D8 physical stress or a complication equal to your opponents effect die (at no PP cost). SFX: Smackdown: On an action against a single target you may replace Burning Weapon and Freezing Weapon in the same die pool with a D10, inflicting physical stress. After the action, take D6 physical stress. Limit: Hot and Cold?: When you inflict a "Burning" complication on a target (or step up an existing one), step back any "Chilled" complication on that target by -1. Limit: Gear: Shutdown Pyro-Tonfa and gain 1PP. Take an action vs Doom Pool to recover. Specialities D8 Combat Expert, D8 Covert Expert, D8 Crime Expert, D8 Psych Expert, D8 Metahuman Expert Milestones Leading The Alliance "The 'Cassius Registration Act' is an email address, a password and whatever contact number you answer most frequently. I'm also on Twitter." 1XP: When you recruit a new hero to the Avengers Alliance. 3XP: When you lead a Team into battle OR follow Captain America into battle as part of a Team. 10XP: When you capture one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Most Wanted and/or retrieve a powerful piece of magic/tech/both for S.H.I.E.L.D. use. All The Pretty People... 1XP: When you meet a superhero you've never met before. 3XP: When a scene involves you going on a date with a superhero or when a scene involves... well, "afterwards". 10XP: When you start a long-term relationship with a superhero and/or marry one (ideally the latter involves the former!) Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Earth-TRN259